Little Pink Plus Sign
by Lady White
Summary: Estelle sat on her bed with a pregnancy test in her hands and tears in her eyes. Raven sat next to her unsure of what to say. Estelle was a princess what would this mean for her...and what would the father say!
1. Finding Out

Estelle sat in her room at the Inn eyes wide and filled with tears. Raven was by her side holding her hand eyes filled with concern. In Estelle's small cupped hands was a pregnancy test and on that test was a little pink plus sign.

"Ummm...darlin I know this is a huge shock for you...but it's even bigger for someone like me. I mean you don't really hit me like the princess that get's pregnant." Raven said.

"I..I know..." Estelle whispered tears falling from her blue eyes.

"Do...do you know who the father is?" Raven asked.

"Yes...I've only slept with one person." The pink haired girl said softly.

Raven smiled and put a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"It's alright sugar, just tell old Raven who it is and I'll help you deal with this." He said smiling softly.

Estelle looked up fear in her normally soft and kind eyes. Raven knew that the girl was still in love with the person she had made love with. That was just who she was. Although as Raven began to think of how long they had travild together he realized something...

"Yuri."

Estelle could have only gotten pregnant by someone in the group.

* * *

**A/N) Hello everyone I know you all have probably been dying for more YurixEstelle! I hope you like this little short story I will be doing! Tell me what you think of the shock!**


	2. Can I tell him?

"Sweet mother of God! **YURI IS THE FATHER!" **Raven cried standing with wide eyes and an open mouth.

Estelle shot up and covered his mouth panic in her blue eyes.

"Raven! Be quite!" She hissed.

He stood there shocked for a few moments before nodding to her slowly. She let go of his face and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Help me please...Ravan...I don't know what to do..." She said fearfully.

"Well old Raven thinks we should take you to a doctor and get you checked out...but...you should tell Yuri darling." He said touching her shoulder.

The princess looked down pain in her eyes.

"What do you think he will say..."

"Darling, has Yuri ever been cruel to you?" Raven asked lifting her chin. "He would want to know."

Estelle looked down a blush going to her pale cheeks.

"Your right...I'll...I'll go tell him." She said standing the going though the door of her room.

Estelle walked down to the main room of the Inn where people checked in and got their rooms. Yuri was talking with Karol and Rita by the fire place. Estelle took a deep breath and walked over to her three friends. Rita looked up fist a smile going over her face.

"Hay Estelle what's up?" The mage asked looking up from the book she was reading.

"Well...I'm here to ask Yuri something." She said looking to the Raven haired man.

Yuri looked up with a smile over his face.

"What's up Estelle?" He asked looking away from Karol.

The princess was yet again taken back by how amazingly sexy Yuri could be. Yuri was the only man Estelle had ever been with and truth be told he was the only one she ever wanted to be with. Although their first time had been so fast and filled with passion. She missed Yuri's soft lips breathing in her ear, she missed the way he held her. Yuri was so many things to the young girl. He was still very nice to her...but they had never really talked about their having sex.

"Yuri...could I talk to you?" She said looking down at her feet.

"Yeah sure thing." He said getting up and walking to the empty half of the room with Estelle. For a moment she faced him and said nothing at all and when she looked up Yuri was close to her with worried eyes.

"Estelle?" He asked.

"Yuri...I have to tell you something." She said softly.

Although just then a woman came into the Inn with eyes wide.

"Please someone help! Help me please!" She cried.

Yuri turned and Estelle's heart dropped but she wanted to help the woman to.

"What's going on!" Yuri asked the woman.

"Please! These men are hurting my husband!"

Then Yuri was out the door leaving Estelle with wide eyes. She had to fallow...but what if the baby got hurt? Although she couldn't let her friend's fight alone. She pulled her sword and went out side after Rita and Karol followed Yuri.  
She would just have to tell him later...

* * *

**A/N) Oh poor Estelle! Maybe next time the princess might be able to tell Yuri what's going on. Please tell me what you think it means a lot.**


End file.
